The Truth
by Believe27
Summary: After what happened with All the Rage AKA the Zombie Attack, Zane realizes something about Jo…something that makes his think about her and how different she was. Jo on the other hand is just to get the horn dog out of her head.


**After what happened with All the Rage AKA the Zombie Attack, Zane realizes something about Jo…something that makes his think about her and how different she was. Jo on the other hand is just to get the horn dog out of her head.**

**Not my best work but I just thought of this now and I may or may not add to it later on as the season progresses. Maybe someone is going to slip the beans *cough* Henry. *cough* Comic-Con Trailer. *cough***

**Enjoy…**

Zane's POV:

I watch as Jo walks back through the rotunda after having a talk with Carter. I realize something different about her…I didn't know what though. I saw her walk into Fargo's office and I sigh. She must be dating Fargo. Of course I am just assuming that she is dating the Director of GD, Fargo was only nice to Jo before. Now, he's different too. Apologizing for things and he acts scared around me. I know why he scared of me since I kinda got too angry when he switched me from one brain-dead project to another.

I walk through the rotunda and stop in the center to watch Jo with Fargo in his office.

Jo's POV:

"Thanks for seeing me, Jo." Fargo says turning around him his chair. I nod with a small smile. "How are you doing? I mean being in the same room with Zane for pretty much the whole day." I laugh a little. Zane…of course…he would want to bring up Zane at this time.

"I'm fine, Fargo. Zane wasn't that bad, actually besides flipping off Allison." I chuckle. Zane always had problems with authority especially when Stark was alive. "He flipped off Allison! That is funny but its something Zane would do in the alternate time line." Fargo says. I nod, it would be something Zane would do in our time but we would have been engaged in that time line and I would love that.

"Uh, Jo…you might want to look out the window." Fargo says. He points towards the rotunda and I turn. I see Zane standing in the center of rotunda staring at me. I walk closer to the glass and see he's frowning at me. I look back at Fargo and smirk. "Fargo, I have a plan." I say. Fargo gives me a 'you're scaring me' look. I laugh and walk over to him.

"Let's make Zane jealous." I whisper in his ear. "How?" Fargo asks.

Zane's POV:

I watch as Jo and Fargo kiss. My mouth drops to the ground and I gulp. So the rumors are true about Jo and Fargo dating. I clench my fist and race off to Fargo's office. I see Larry sitting at his desk eating something. I press open Fargo's office door. "You can't go in there!" Larry says but it's too late. I walk in and clear my throat. Jo looks up from the kiss and sees me. "So the rumors are true. You and Fargo are dating." I say. Jo laughs.

"Yeah, right." She snorts. I roll my eyes as Fargo tries to hide. "Don't hide, Fargo! Why are you dating him, Lupo?" I snap. Jo just smirks.

"Jealous, Zane?" Jo asks. I go to say something but stop because I'm not sure if I am jealous. I've tried to make her jealous before but nothing worked until I told her I had a date with the blonde girl have has a PhD in reproductive biology. I was joking but she fell for it and got all pissed off at me. "No, I'm not jealous but you are different!" I snap. Jo gasps and stays quiet.

"You, Carter, Dr. Blake, and the rest of your group are different and who the hell is Charles Grant?" I say. Jo goes to say something but stops. "Tongue tied, Lupo?" Jo just stares at me. I shake my head.

"I will find out what's going on with you being different!" I snap. Jo gasps again and looks over at Fargo for help but he's too scared to help. I start to leave the room. "Zane!" I hear her yell. I turn back towards her.

"The truth will come out, Lupo!" I snap. She just stares at with her eyes tearing up. I just leave the office and try to think about what happened to them.I am determined to find what happened to Jo and the others! Something's going on that they are hiding from the rest of us.


End file.
